The Training Room
by queencow
Summary: His parabatai was his to protect. And that was exactly what he was going to do. Jalec Brofic.


This is my first ever writing thingy ever. English is not my first language, so please be nice :D

I love Jace and Alec. I love their friendship. So I wrote this. I'm bad with words.

Disclaimer: TMI and its characters belong to Cassie Clare. READ THE BOOKS! THEY'RE AWESOME :D

* * *

"Alec Lightwood is so hot."

"Alec's eyes are so dreamy."

"Alec's arms are so big."

"I want to lick Alec's abs and touch his chest hair."

That was what Jace usually heard about his parabatai. Girls would gather in dark corners and watch him train with hungry eyes. Of course, the group was bigger when they decided to train together. Which they did a lot.

It was at one of those days when he heard it for the first time.

"When Alec smiles, his entire face lights up."

And as much as Jace hated to admit it, Alec had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Aside from his own, of course.

Alec's quirky grin, that side-smirk was his favorite for a long time. The smile only Jace could get out of him. And by the Angel, he made it his hobby to make him smile like that. Just a snarky comment about trees was enough to earn a snort from his parabatai. His best friend. His other half.

Then Clary came along. Although Alec had been grumpier than usual (however that was possible), Jace still managed to pull out a smile or two from his brother.

Then Alec met Magnus Bane. That night at the party when they first met the warlock, his parabatai rune did the tiniest flutter. He knew instantly why. The lewd gaze from the warlock, the slight blush on Alecs face. The fluttering turned to throbbing and within weeks, it had transformed into something he never felt before.

Feeling your parabatai at his happiest moment, that was a feeling not even Jace could describe. He wondered if Alec felt the same feeling when he was with Clary. He understood why Alec had been so possessive at first. He felt the same thing. He resented the warlock, because he made Alec happy. It was never about Alec being gay or with a downworlder. His parabatai was his to protect. And now, Alec had someone else to look out for him.

At some point, during a simple training session between him and Alec, he saw it. Both of them were already panting and sweaty, and Alec had looked up for a brief moment. And in that moment, Jace saw the most beautiful look flash over Alecs face. Magnus had walked by, talking to Izzy about something, and glanced up to lock eyes with Alec. It was only a moment, barely two seconds, and Alec actually lowered his guard to the point where his eyes twinkled and a smile graced his lips. The warlock shared his expression, his eyes flashing up and down, and Alec blushed slightly, shaking his head and focusing back to Jace.

It was in that moment that Jace made it his top priority to make sure that smile happened more. Calling upon the High Warlock at random times, even if he wasn't needed, just making sure Alec and Magnus were in the same room together. Even if he had to deal with Maryse and Robert each time, Jace didn't care. Because seeing that smile was worth it. Alecs happiness was worth it.

And listening to Izzy teasing Alec about the marks on his neck or the flush in his cheeks was also very much worth it.

But a few months later, something happened. Alec wasn't smiling anymore. His eyes didn't twinkle. All he did was train. Just a week before, Alec had returned to the institute with a backpack. He didn't say anything, he just smiled a tiny, painful smile, and retreated to his room. Jace hated that smile the most. He didn't return from his room until two days later when Izzy managed to drag him out to eat something. Jace adds a snarky comment, hoping Alec will give some form of reaction but he just walks off.

Rubbing his parabatai rune gently, Jace could feel how unhappy Alec was. What used to be a small, throbbing feeling of pure glee was now a stinging sensation, kind of like being stabbed in the heart with an ice pick. And there's nothing he can do about it. Besides killing Magnus but that would make Alec more unhappy. Shame, really. Jace would win easily in a fight against the warlock.

Shaking his head, Jace stepped into the training room, where Alec is currently beating the shit out of one of the punching bags, moves behind it and holds it steady for him. They exchanged looks, and Alec nodded before resuming his training.

This is what he can do. Until Alec is ready to talk. Cause Alec never shared anything.

But Jace can always read him like an open book. Every single twitch of his face, Jace knew what Alec was thinking. This was about Magnus. Something happened between them, and it made Alec so sad, so shattered, that he closed off the world and went back to being a robot.

Because as Alec's parabatai, its his duty to take care of him. Because Alec is the most important person in his life. Always has been and always will be. And for the first time in years, Jace puts Alec's needs before his own.

As he had predicted, Alec goes back to punching the living hell out of that punching bag. Sweat running down his face, and with each punch, the stinging sensation in his parabatai rune grew stronger, and Jace wondered how much pain Alec was really feeling. Was he in love with Magnus?

Jace was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed that Alecs shoulders trembled. Tears mixed with the sweat on his face, and Alec gave one last punch before crumbling to the floor, panting. Jace didn't hesitate to kneel down and throw his arms around his brother, hiding his face from the world before Alecs defenses all but shattered and he sobbed. Alec grabbed the back of his shirt and just let it out. And all Jace could do was hold him.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Maryse watching them with a sad look in her eyes. It took all of his will power not to glare at her, and after a moment she turned and walked away. Jace focused back on Alec and just held him. He just felt this extremely powerful need to protect him.

"I got you, buddy. I'm here."

His parabatai was his to protect. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! Be nice pls! :D I love you all 3


End file.
